Far From Grace
by SDZero
Summary: Takes place after Caged Up. A mission causes Kim to go down a path of extreme justice, claiming the ends justifies the means. It'll take a look inside herself to discover the true price such thinking can cost her. Reviews warmly welcomed
1. Eye Opener

All characters of Kim Possible are property of Disney.

Far From Grace - Eye Opener

Two weeks after the conclusion of Caged Up

Three nights of this already, three nights of following trails, analyzing crime scenes, questioning people and it feels like I've gone in circles. Six people reported kidnaped I got the hit on the site and now seven, all female, all under the age of sixteen. Got to work harder, got to save those girls. I can't believe that between me and the local police that we can't get a single solid lead to whoever's doing this. It's almost as if... that's it! I turn on my heels so hard I can hear scuff marks rubbing off on the sidewalk under me. Running as fast as I can, everything falls into place, only thing that makes sense. I remember talking to the police when this started, the detective in charge, Khan Pewter, the chief said he practically jumped at the chance to lead the investigation on these kidnapings. And why not, best way to cover up your tracks is to be the one in charge of following them. It's a big risk, I got nothing else to tie him to this but I'm running as fast as I can like it's a sure bet. I have to, because if I'm right, I might have a chance to stop this before victim number eight.

Three in the morning, Ron's asleep back in Middleton, I told him to go. I think about having Wade call him but I can handle this alone, just investigating, nothing serious. He deserves his rest, finally got accepted in the same college as me, so happy he nearly twisted his ankle from clicking his heels so hard. Ron, so loveable, I can almost picture what life would be like with him. A house, a family, kids, a daughter, daughters... like the ones I'm trying to find. Snap out of it Possible, mission first, fantasy life later.

I check his parking spot, empty, strange time for a leisurely drive. Still, can't leave anything to chance, I sneak into his apartment through the window. Been here before, once, with him. A warm man, readily shared anything he had on the case with me. Polite, professional, helpful... and one hell of a liar. Should've seen it sooner, never dealt with cops this friendly, they all resent me, think they don't need a teenager to help do their job. Not him, he was happy to listen to what I had to say. Smart bastard, strung me along by the ego.

Empty, no one home, but his cell phone is still on his desk. Strange thing to do when you're out unless you don't want to be disturbed. Question is, what is he doing at three in the morning with seven kidnaped girls that he doesn't want any interruptions. It's not hard to think up an answer for that, none of them sit well in my stomach. If I'm right about him... he better pray I'm wrong. I check the regular stuff; personal organizer, garbage cans, any scrap paper lying around. Nothing incriminating in the organizer, a few appointments to meet witnesses, I was there for some of them. Garbage can turned up clean, literally. Garbage must've been cleaned out this afternoon. He's covering his tracks, leaving nothing to chance, nothing in this place has any connection to the kidnapings until I find something under his monitor. A card, I think it's a business card, no, it's an embassy I think. I don't recognize the name, number's area code is another state, but I recognize the country's symbol. It's the only lead to go on, it's the most out of place thing in this room, there has to be a connection. I pull out the Kimmunicator and hope Wade's not a heavy sleeper. "Wade, I need help."

It takes a few seconds but he comes on, groggy, barely awake. "Kim? Do you know what time it is? Are you still on that kidnaping case?"

"Wade, I need you to do a quick search. Tell me anything you find relating to this city and Kazakhstan. Restaurants, delivery companies, flights, incoming, outgoing, anything."

It takes him only a few seconds but he finds something. Dependable Wade, how I can do this without you? "Only connection is a ship at the docks. Manifest says that they're hauling five shipping containers bound for an airfield in the Ukraine and from their it'll go to Kazakhstan. Electronics mostly, some antiques. Ship leaves in five a.m. today."

Hearing the deadline, my finger pushes a button without me giving a second thought. Hopefully my car will get here before I reach street level. "Thanks Wade, that doesn't give me much time. Contact the police, tell them to meet me their."

"And Ron?"

Ron... don't know if he'll make it in time, but I like the idea of him being here. "Can you can get him here fast enough?" I ask this while descending down the fire escape.

"I can get him there in under an hour if you want."

"Please and thank you."

My feet hit the pavement and I can hear the tires screech to a halt. Cutting it close, two hours before the ship sails off. If I'm right, there's seven girls in a cargo container, on their way to God knows what fate, thousands of miles from home. If I'm wrong, then I wasted everyone's time and probably put those girls in even greater danger. I can't be wrong, not tonight. Going to save every last one of them. I swear it.


	2. Painful Truth

All characters of Kim Possible are property of Disney.

Far From Grace - Painful Truth

Driving down the street, a blanket of dead, featureless night covering the entire city. No stars in the sky, city's so polluted that it even blots out the moon in some nights the chief told me. After spending a few days here, seven girls turning up missing doesn't sound like it would surprise people here. Doesn't mean I'll forgive it. My knuckles go white as I clench the wheel. It all plays out in my head like a bad nightmare; seven girls, crammed into a cargo container like tuna. They're shipped overseas, tied up, force fed just to keep them alive. Then after God knows how many days at sea, they're flown somewhere else, to Kazakhstan, to be prodded and sold like cattle. Human trafficking, I've heard about it but I never thought it was real. I try to think of why anyone would want to take girls away from their families to sell them overseas like that. Only one answer stands out and then I remember Annie. Annie, youngest of the seven. She's nine years old. Nine years old and that bastard Khan is going to send her to Kazakhstan to... to... The image flashes in my head for a moment and I make the car roar like an angry beast.

I takes less than ten minutes to get to the docks, it felt like hours inside my head. I leave the car about two blocks out. Don't need any unwanted attention. No cops yet, at least I can get some work done without any interruptions. The docks are surrounded by a chainlink fence standing at about fifteen feet tall with barbed wire at the top. Honestly, getting past something like this was boring even back when I was twelve. I climb up quiet as a spider, lean my body in through the space between two looping wires and land a free-falling dismount without even bending my knees. Seriously, this place needs a guard dog.

I came here thinking I'd smell salt water but the air is thick with this nauseous stench. Hard to describe, must be rusted metal mixed with diesel fuel mixed with the content of every flushed toilet in the city. When this is done, I'm so totally starting a petition to get this place cleaned up. It's so bad I have to stop, lean down and spit out the nasty taste floating in my mouth. It's an evil smell, it can't be man made, it must be something supernatural. It sounds crazy but it's true, every step I take it feels like the stink is trying to strangle me, push me away. It's the stink of evil, it doesn't want me here, it wants me away from those girls. That's why I press on.

People in the distance, I can hear them. Keep my head down, try to see who they are. They don't look like dock workers, no uniforms. About four of them, can't make them out, too dark, one of them looks huge I see some cars nearby; a pickup, a ratty SUV, and something familiar, a sports car. Detective Pewter, you son of a bitch. I try to look around, trying to find the right freight container, one with a Kazakhstan symbol. It takes some time but I find it.

Five of them, just like Wade said. I pick the locks one by one. First two were filled boxes that were sporting labels from a company that makes bargain basement computers. The third one opens and I can't believe what I see. All seven of them are there... and more! A quick head count. Twenty girls, twenty girls, all under sixteen and Annie isn't the youngest in the bunch anymore. Dear God... how did so many of these girls go missing without the police knowing? Is this even all of them? I try not to lose it but it's hard, especially when I look at them. They're scared, they're in pain. Judging by their clothes, some of them have been in there for days, maybe weeks. Problem with my mind is that it's always thinking, always looking at all possibilities. I see some of them with dried blood on their inner thighs, I just want my brain to stop working. These poor girls.

Damn it, I let my mind drift off, concentrated too much on what these girls must've suffered through that I wasn't aware of my own surroundings. Someone grabs me from behind, someone big, arms as thick as tree trunks. Lifts me straight off the ground, can't stomp on his foot. Arms pinned, they're useless. Must be near his head, I can feel his chest heaving on my back. I trust up my head and connect to his chin as hard as I can. He groans, I get a massive headache but it's a chance to escape. Try to slip free but his grip hasn't let up. Damn it.

A split second after my failed escape, he starts squeezing. It hurts, bad. This man... not strong naturally...steroids, the kind you can only buy off the streets. I can feel every last one of his arm veins cutting into me during that anaconda squeeze. I try to resist, keep my arms stiff, it helps a little until he rams me into the metal wall of the freight container. Makes me lose focus for a second, long enough to feel the full force of his freakishly enhanced strength. Feels like my lungs are being crushed like cheap soda cans. Can't breath, at all, body goes limp. Bastard... I can hear him breath out a content groan against the back of my head.

He drops me on the floor and puts his giant boot on my back before I even have a chance to try anything. Looking at the ground, trying to catch my breath, someone puts their wingtip under my chin and forces me to look up. Pewter, you'll pay for this. "Well, well Ms. Possible. I must say I'd never expect you to figure it out so fast on your own. I guess now that you know my dirty secret, I suppose I'll have to turn myself in and give up the millions of dollars I'm being paid for this little business venture."

"Save the act... the police are on their way... those girls are going home, one way or another."

He smirks, he did something. Shit... "Yeah, about that. Since I was already at the docks, investigating a lead, I radioed the chief and told him that it was all quiet here when he tried to fill me in. See, he had this silly notion that something was happening at the docks because you're little fat friend told him you cracked the case. Took some time to make it sound convincing but they're probably all back at the station by now."

"You'll never get those girls on that ship... I'll make sure of that."

He kicks me across the cheek. Doesn't hold back either, my neck hurts as bad as my face from how hard it snapped to the side. "Fucking little skank, you can't help them. But I guess I should be thankful that you did come. I was wondering what kind of price I could get for someone with your kind of name recognition and now I'll find out." Head's spinning from the kick, didn't see the chloroformed cloth until it's already over my face. That stink, that evil stink, it wants me away from those girls, passing out... I failed.


	3. Cruel Courting

All characters of Kim Possible are property of Disney.

If there's anything you want to comment about, you're welcome to leave a review, send a PM, or email me. Thank you

Far From Grace - Cruel Courting

I was out, forced into unconsciousness by chloroform. Should've been out for hours, still night. My face hurts, someone slapping me. I don't look to see who it is, I try to move my body. Arms pinned under me, tied together by the wrists. I'm laying on something, hard plastic, groves, the flatbed of a pickup. Try to move my legs, tied by the ankles. Something in my mouth, a gag. Must've pissed off my guest, yanks my hair hard to turn my face around. It's the bastard that bear hugged me from behind. He's right there but it's hard to see him, his face seems to melt into the empty void of the sky above. Defiantly not natural, must've taken steroids his whole life. He's this behemoth and I'm here tied up and gag. Sometimes I want my brain to stop working, I don't like where this is leading to. "Bitch, don't go struggling like I ain't even here! You think you can just disrespect me like that?"

I'm gagged you idiot, are you really waiting for an answer? Arms pinned under me, he can't see me try to work the ropes. Got to do it slowly though, can't seem too obvious. "Since it's gonna take a while to load the boat, I figure I can give you a little on the job training. I'm going to take off that gag and I'm gonna shove my dick down your throat until I bust a nut. If you scream, I'll chock you like a fucking chicken. If you spit it out, I'mma make you lick it up. And if you bite, bitch, I will reverse American History X your white ass and make you taste a fucking curb. You understand?"

No... can't let him... and not for the obvious reasons either. Not enough weak spots on the body if he's in... that position, and he's be able to really hurt me if I mess up. He starts undoing a gag and I think of a way to stall him. I'm going to feel cheap for months doing this but it's the only way. I take a breath once the gag's off but I don't take too long. I shoot him a puppy dog pout. "Please don't."

"And why not?"

"Because..." You can do it Possible, you spent two summers in that drama camp, you can do it. "I always wanted my first time to be with a... black man." I hope Monique never hears about this.

Disgusted as I am to play the part of innocent girl with a sex fantasy, it seems to work, he's grinning like he won the lottery but he's still skeptical. "Oh, now don't go playing games with me. I know you got a boyfriend, I watch the news, that blonde kid."

"He's a boy... I want it to be with a _man_." On his next birthday, I'm taking Ron to the most expensive restaurant in Paris and I'm renting us a hotel room facing the Eiffel Tower.

He lets my hair go but I keep my eye on him, need to make sure he doesn't go too far. Ropes still need some time to get undone. "Baby, it's your lucky night. I'm gonna spoil you so bad, no other man will even come close to pleasing you again."

Big ego, got to keep stroking it, shouldn't be too hard. "But it's only one night? Under two hours? But I want you to do everything to me."

He leans over me to get face to face with me. I'd wretch from the idea of his body pressed against mine but this is a good position for later. "Everything?"

Bite my lower lip, make it look like I'm getting aroused by his monstrously bulbous body. "Everything. I've seen a lot of men doing the hero thing but you..." It's hard but I fake a shiver. "Oh god..."

He's buying it, I'm his dirty wet dream all wrapped up to go. Hope he enjoys it, I'm going to mess him up once my hands are free. "Damn, you're a real freak, girl."

"Don't let Pewter sell me, I want to be your's."

"No shit?"

"Oh yeah. I want to be chained to your bed, I want to be your personal slave. I always fantasize about being completely controlled by a strong man but my boyfriend could never do anything like that." No Bueno Nacho in Paris, I'll have to fly in some Nacos and Chimeritos to our hotel room. Grande sized, extra cheese, a gallon of Diablo sauce. I bring him up one more time before my hands get free, I'll let him bring Rufus along, too.

He gets excited and starts rubbing himself on my backside. "Oh shit, oh shit! Oh fuck yeah, I like that plan. Mmm, from now on, you can just call me daddy."

Yes! Knot's undone, almost loose enough to slip free. Got to keep his head right next to mine. I look up at him and buck my hips back against his waist. Gross. "Alright daddy."

I can feel him trying to pull down my pants. Only good out of all this is that he's too preoccupied with his own little dream world to react fast enough. "Alright girl, get ready for round one. Once you get a taste of this, you'll be begging for more."

There, I'm free! Only one shot, hit him where he's weakest. Steroids develop muscles but not cartilage. I throw my head back as hard as I can, hit him right on the nose. He's stunned, not crushing me to death this time so I can move my arms. I pull one free and just as he's recovering from the shock, I give a nice hard elbow to the side of his neck. I know how strong I can be when I don't hold back, I've evaporated cinder blocks with my elbow while training. Sometimes I think of what would happen if I ever did that to a person and it made me shudder. Tonight, I'm putting that dreadful thought into practice and I'm liking the results. There's a visible dent in his neck and he's having trouble breathing. I don't play nice, not with him, not to this... this scum! I grab his head and ram it to the corner of the raised walls around the flat bed. "That's for kidnaping little girls for slavery!" He's bleeding out of his mouth and his left temple but he's still conscious. I slam him again, I slam him hard. "And that's for touching me!"

This time I hear his skull crack. I look at his face and his eyes are long dead. I killed him, wasn't planning on it, got mad, didn't hold back. All my life, ever since I learned martial arts, ever since I started going up against super villains, I was always afraid of what would happen if I crossed that line. Tonight, I've crossed that line and no matter how hard I try to, I don't feel bad. This man... all of them... they kidnaped innocent girls, sold them like slaves, he was going to violate my mouth. They have no morals, they don't care for human life, they're a cancer on society. His death isn't a tragedy, it's justice. I'm not a monster for ending his life, I'm a hero. And now I can only think of one thing as I fix my pants. "You're next, Pewter."


	4. Just Cause

All characters of Kim Possible are property of Disney.

If there's anything you want to comment about, you're welcome to leave a review, send a PM, or email me. Thank you

Far From Grace - Just Cause

Check my pockets; no Kimmunicator, no gadgets, no wallet, nothing. I check my watch, gone to. I check Tiny's watch, four a.m., one more hour and the ship's off on it's way. Cops aren't coming, Ron should be here soon but... Ron... I love you, I need you to be late, it's not safe here. I start slinking my way back to the freight container, the one with the girls. The more I move, more it starts to hurt. My sides ache badly, being crushed and getting chloroformed is a real bad combination for your well being. Can't let it slow me down, suffer through it, because those girls have it worse. Stay quiet, stay out of sight. They're innocent, defenseless girls. But you're not, Possible, you're not defenseless. And two minutes ago, you've already lost your innocence.

My hands are dirty now, I know that, I won't lie. Didn't intend to kill him but I wanted to hurt him, bad. Problem is, I don't feel bad, I don't feel guilty. I think it over again and again, trying to find some excuse, some logic, some explanation to tell myself that what I did was a horrible thing. But then I remember those girls, tied up, taken from their families, so young, so innocent. I remember who took them, who abused their power to keep them in danger, I remember what they were planning on doing to them. And I remember the blood, dried around their inner thighs. All of them are guilty of this, guilty of these horrible things. What purpose do they serve society? They don't, they want to disrupt it, bring misery and chaos to innocent people just to fatten their wallets. They're not people, they're not human, they're animals, they're monsters. What I did... what I'm going to do, it's not revenge for assaulting me out, it's not extremist feminism, I'd do the same thing if these were all boys the same age. This is justice. I can feel it in my heart, this is the right thing to do.

I get closer, I see something on the ground. A length of steel, slightly rusted but solid, probably very sturdy. I pick it up, lost all my gear, need something to fight with. Peek my head around the corner of another container. I'm only a few yards away from the girls and Pewter's there too, I grip the steel rod so hard my knuckles go numb. I stay low and creep closer, looks like he's securing the something to the container. Tension wires running down from a loading crane, got to stop him before they're all secured. This is close enough, I heave my arm back and toss the rod as hard as I can. Nailed it, the rod hits him right at the base of his head, he goes down fast.

Not over yet, I rush in and scoop up the rod. Khan's stunned, hunched on the floor, trying to shake off the stars dancing around his head. I don't give him the opportunity, I straddled over his back and brace the metal stick against his neck. I'm going to make him suffer for what he's done. "You abused your position as a detective, you took those girls from their homes, you put a price on human life and thought you could get away with it. Sorry Khan, but it's over."

His arms give and he drops back down to the ground, the sudden sensation of strangulation caught him by surprise. He tries to grab the rod, tries to pry it off his neck, hoping he can overpower me. He can't, I won't let him. "Can't... do this... it's murder... you'll... hang for killing a cop..."

Asshole... he's calling himself a cop, after what he did. "You're no cop,_detective_, you're a con. You're a con and a slime bag in the worst way. I don't care what happens to me, you deserve this, I won't give you the chance to cheat justice in the courts."

He tries to buck me off, tries to break free, I wrap my legs around him and squeeze hard. Doesn't take him long before he loses the strength to fight. I hear something far off, a high pitched, overly exaggerated martial arts cry. Ron. I keep my the rod firm against Khan's windpipe but I turn my ear to the background noise. Laughs, a common response to Ron's antics, some more aggressive cries followed by panicked cries, he's in trouble. Common Ron, pull through, I can't risk Pewter getting away. Something else now, disgusted groans, Rufus. Some more commotion, things crashing, hard to tell what's going on. There's a silence, common Ron... be alright. Than, finally something breaks the silence, an echoing cheer that's always welcomed. "Booyah!" That's my man. Better lucky than skilled

Got too distracted, Khan reached up and tried pulling me off him by yanking my hair. That's the second time someone yanked my hair and I don't appreciate that kind of behavior. I give his neck a little breathing space, about a half second, before slamming the rod back in place as hard as I can. His hand drops, he's coughing up blood, even started to turn colors. "Don't fight it Detective Pewter, just accept it, it'll be a lot less painful for you."

He's finally starting to go. He looks up at me, as if pleading with his eyes for some act of mercy. He wouldn't show mercy to them, he wouldn't show mercy to me, so I give him the same courtesy. And then, it was over, he was dead, asphyxiation, I did it to him. I pry myself off him and look down at my handiwork. This is different, not exactly like before, this was premeditated, I came knowing I was going to kill him. I take a moment to look into my heart; is there regret? Is there shame? Is there a crushing guilt for what I've done? No, now, even more than before, there was only an overwhelming sense that justice had been served. He was guilty, I carried out the punishment and the whole world is a happier place because of it.

My work isn't done yet, I take the steel rod, the same rod I just used to end a life, to pry the lock off the freight container so I can finish saving twenty lives. It takes some work but the lock flies off. I can hear Ron frantically calling out for me. I call out his name in response and start untying the girls. They're filled with misery but I see hope return to their eyes one by one as I liberate them. "Thank you Kim Possible." Annie, youngest of the reported seven.

I smile and mess her hair a little. "Hey, no big."

After untying the last girl, I can hear the wails of sirens in the distance. Better late than never, they'll get these girls home and clean up this mess. I step outside and I see Ron. The only regret I've felt all night; he's terrified at the sight of the body. Or maybe it was more than that. He looks at me, his eyes are unsure, desperate for an answer. "Kim... what happened here?"

I look down for a moment, seeing him that way hurts but I look back, my face shows my unwavering resolve to stand behind my action. "The right thing, Ron." The right thing.


	5. Lover’s Quarrel

All characters of Kim Possible are property of Disney.

If there's anything you want to comment about, you're welcome to leave a review, send a PM, or email me. Thank you

Far From Grace - Lover's Quarrel

2 days later

_-big question on everyone's lips: has Kim Possible gone rogue? This, as you all know, is following a human trafficking scandal, allegedly masterminded by deceased detective Khan Pewter. Detective Pewter, along with known felon Bruce "Big Bomber" Tennyson, were found dead at the docks when local police arrived. Claiming responsibility was teen icon Kim Possible, who has stated that she was acting in self-defense. Meanwhile, exper-_

Click

-_blic opinion seems to hold steady in Kim Possible's favor. When questioned, the victims found at the docks all said that they owed their lives to Kim Possible and showed no remorse toward their dead captors. Some consider this to be a rather harsh sentiment to hear from teenage girls but understandable considering that over half of them were sexually abused during cap_-

Sigh, click

-_ant everyone to just ask themselves why the media wants to just ignore this issue. Kim Possible, the so-called heroine that can do anything, felt it was necessary to murder, and I said murder, Bruce Tennyson. Why? Because he was a BLACK felon! Kim Possible murdered Bruce because she is a racist bi_-

Well, that's something new, I wonder what I ever did to her. Doesn't matter, I'm getting tired of all this. Once again, I try spending some quality girlfriend time with Ron and once again, I'm on every channel. It's not like this is anything new, but in this case, it's getting irritating. I just want to have a nice, relaxing time, right here, laying on the couch, my head against Ron's side, and not hear my name on every channel. Ron strokes my hair, it's nice but I know he's a million miles away. Poor boy, I made the decision but he feels the need to shoulder the guilt. He shouldn't, nothing to feel guilty about. I nuzzle my head deeper into his chest and he turns off the T.V. "Funny, usually I have to pry the remote out of your hands."

He stands up, he's been acting distant ever since we left the docks. I'm worried this might hurt our relationship. "Kim... we need to talk."

Ron, being serious? I don't think I'll like where this is going. "What is it Ron?"

He's straining, he's trying to do this without being overly emotional. This is big. "I want to talk about... you know... that night."

Should've seen that coming. "We already talked about it, Ron."

He shakes his head. "No... you told me what you wanted to say and then that was the end of it. No, I want to talk about it, and by talk, I mean you say something, I say something, then you respond, then I respond, and then you bring up a point and I bring up a counter-point."

I sit up on the couch and try to stop Ron. He's trying to be serious but, with him, that's a very hard thing to do. "Alright Ron, since I've said what I've said, how about you start then?"

He takes a deep breath and nods his head. "Kim... I know what those two did was bad... but we don't have that right. You don't have that right. You don't pass judgement on people like that, not right there on the crime scene."

"Alright, I agree, I overstepped my bounds, but that still doesn't make what I did fundamentally wrong."

"Yes it does, Kim! I mean, you were the one that joined a protest group to ban the state's use of capital punishment, how can you just turn around and do what you did?"

"Those two... this isn't about criminals who did what they did because they didn't have a choice, this isn't about executing someone who shot a man during a robbery because he doesn't have any means to support himself otherwise. Those two decided that human life was worth selling to the highest bidder, they were going to sell those girls as slaves, SLAVES! One of them was black and he had no problem shipping off those girls to be treated like property! You can't rehabilitate that kind of evil! I was wrong during that protest... I didn't know men like them existed... they're the reason we need capital punishment."

"Alright, but that still doesn't make what you did right. Kim, just because you can do anything doesn't mean you should do everything and I'm talking about being judge, jury, and hangman."

"I just... I couldn't risk him screwing over the system."

"What?"

"Ron, how many times have we put away Drakken? Killigan? Motor Ed, Shego, Camille Leon, DNAmy? They all should've still been in jail today after their first arrest but they always manage to get out. I owed it to those girls to make sure he'd never hurt them again, I wasn't going to let him become another revolving door villain."

"You're comparing a crocked cop to people with super powers and twisted super science intelligence. He wouldn't have the same resources as them, he would've never been able to escape the same way they do."

"Oh really? What about cheapening his sentence at court? Bribing and threatening the judge and jury? What about getting help from whoever it was that was paying him? Too many things could've gone wrong... I just simplified the process."

"Kim, this is wrong."

"This is justice."

"Yeah, wrong-justice."

"Ron."

"What are you going to do when we fight Drakken the next time? You gonna off him too?" I don't answer, I don't answer because he won't like my answer. Ron's slow but he has his moments of intuition. I notice him slowly become rattled, uneasy, this is one of those moments. "Oh my God... you would... Kim... but it's just Drakken."

"Drakken wants to overthrow all the world's governments, he's an unethical madman who created the Killer BeBes and stolen and destroyed several ground breaking inventions that could've bettered mankind. Ron... I'm not seeing any reason why not."

"Why not? WHY NOT!? Because you're Kim Possible, you're not just a person, you're a role model, you can't go around doing this kind of thing!"

"Ron, you're overreacting."

"Overreacting? Kim, you strangled a man to death. You didn't do it by accident, you didn't intend to just to knock him out, you meant to kill him. THAT'S overreacting!"

"I bet next you're going to say I'm racist because I killed the guy who wanted rape me in the back of a pickup."

That one makes Ron stagger for a moment, gives us both time to cool off. That's good, don't need this to get out of hand. "Now... you see, that's different. He was a giant, steroid using freak, you did what you had to do to get away from him and the way you described it... which was very disturbing to hear, he died pretty quick. But the other guy, you didn't just kill him, you tortured him."

"He would've done the same to me if he had the chance."

"Oh, so because the villain's ok with it, you should be ok with it? I guess you finally made it Kim, all you need are a pair of clawed gloves and you're all set."

That was low. I knew what Ron meant by that, something I've told him I was worried about ever since we met Team Go. Because Shego was a teen hero gone bad, I kept thinking that it would happen to me one day, that I'd go evil just like her. He knows I worry about it, he knows the idea of me going evil scares me. No, I know this isn't that moment, what I did was for good, to protect people, it wasn't self-serving. I'm not becoming a villain. "I'm not turning into Shego. This wasn't a villainous act, it was a civil service and don't you dare bring that up again."

"Fine, I'm sorry, but that still doesn't forgive what you did."

It's a horrible thing to do but I think I know how to win this argument. "What if things were different?"

"Huh?"

"What if you got to the docks and saw me, on the back of the pickup, with a gun to my head and my pants down around my ankles and the only thing you had was a knife and only one chance to stop him."

He's stunned, he's shaken, it's cruel but he needs to see that not everything is black and white. "Kim... don't make me do this, it's not fair."

"Neither is what they were going to do to those girls. Now common, you have a knife, someone the size of a semi-truck has me at point blank range and is five seconds away from violating me right in front of you, what do you do?"

"Kim... I... I'd never..."

"Five."

"No, I won't answer it, you know it's wrong."

"Four, Ron, this situation could've been very real two nights ago, you can't just ignore it."

"Please Kim... don't make me answer..."

"Three, better say something Ron, I can't do anything with a gun to my head."

"Stop it... please Kim just stop it."

"Two, you can't make things like this just go away. We're not playing games Ron, we're trying to help people from very real problems."

"But...I ..."

"One."

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'D DO!" I stop, damn, I went to far; he's a wreck, shaking, he's almost crying. But he sees my point. "You know what I'd do..."

I go over to him and hold him close. I know he's upset but I think he forgives me, he's not pushing me away. I pushed it, I could've driven him away with that stunt. I have to make it up to him, maybe tonight is the night. "It's ok Ron... let's just go up to my room."

I start to lead him there until he finally starts talking again by the time we reach the stairs. "But... wait, it's getting kinda late, shouldn't I be going home?"

I smile and continue pulling him upstairs, my arms locked around his. "Don't worry about that." Ron, I'm sorry if I hurt you, saying what I said. I'm still the same Kim, even if you don't think so. I'm still the Kim you still fell in love with and I'm still the Kim that loves you with all her heart. Ron, my loveable boyfriend, tomorrow you'll wake up a man if you promise to make me a woman.


	6. Maternal Distress

All characters of Kim Possible are property of Disney.

If there's anything you want to comment about, you're welcome to leave a review, send a PM, or email me. Thank you

Far From Grace - Maternal Distress

I barely got any sleep, what little I did get was pretty uneasy, can't even remember if I dreamed or not. All I know is that Ron and I have finally taken that big step, now there's no doubt in my mind that he's the one for me. It's so adorable watching him sleep like that, completely dead to the world. I can't stop giggling to myself. Normally, everyone expects the man to do most of the work but I practically had to lead Ron by the hand the whole night. So cute how he tried to seem cool about it, trying to keep up with me. I didn't know I could be so voracious on my first time, I guess I wanted to make the most of the moment. And I did, I must have, because I'll never forget this night and how happy it's made me. I want to hear you say that too, Ron, I want to know it meant as much to you as it did me. It wasn't sex, we made love.

I kiss his cheek and he stirs a bit with a smile but doesn't wake up. Oh damn it... how am I going to explain this to mom and dad? Hell, they probably heard us. Great Possible, way to let the small details slip past you. I start getting dressed, got to find a way to sneak Ron out of here, got to make sure my parents don't find out what happened if they haven't already. Definitely don't want the tweebs finding out. Underwear on, pants, shirt... shirt, shirt, where's my shirt? I see Ron's shirt but where's mine? There, just under the bed. I bend over to get it and I might as well be putting my head on the chopping block, the door's opening. No matter how fast I am, I can't hide Ron in time, I'm busted. I look back. "Oh... morning mom..."

She doesn't look mad... yet, she looks... I can't really tell. It's not mad, it's not disappointed, not happy but I guess that would've been just plain creepy if she was. It's almost like she's somewhere else. I can hear Ron stirring in bed. I look back to him and he's waking up. He sees me first and smiles and then to my mom and freezes like a deer in headlights. Finally, my mom breaks the awkward silence. "Ron, are you wearing pants?"

Ron stays frozen for a second before checking under the sheets and then looks back at my mother. "No ma'am."

"Well put some on before you come downstairs. Breakfast is already being served."

Then, she just closed the door. That was... I don't know what that was. She saw us, she knew what we did, I'm sure of it, but she just... I really don't understand what just happened. I throw Ron his clothes, slip my top back on and go down for breakfast. Hopefully, mom didn't tell dad... I hope she didn't tell dad and it'll just look like Ron came from his place to score some breakfast. Dad's reading the paper, pretty normal, tweebs are trying to jumpstart their spaz engines with a sugar-rush inducing bowl of cereal and mom... well she seems to be there but something's off. Everything after that was pretty routine; I eat, tweebs eat, small talk, Ron comes in and dad gets a little annoyed by his freeloading but ultimately gives in to it. I can only guess that we're ignoring the elephant in the room, or should I say on the front page of dad's paper. Me again, figures.

Everything seems pretty normal... until mom stopped me from leaving the table. "Actually Kim, can you help me clean the dishes."

Code; we need to talk. "Sure mom." The men all leave, even Ron, on my insistence, probably outside waiting for us to finish talking. "Is this about... Ron and me? Because if it is-"

She shakes her head. "No, it's not hun. You're an adult woman and that's your decision to make. And don't worry, you're father was fast asleep when you two started getting a little... noisy. Boys haven't mentioned anything so I'm sure they don't know."

Well, that's a relief... except for the part about knowing she heard us. So... she heard us last night... did that mean she... was the door open? No, stop thinking, stop thinking. Alright, if it's not that then... well, seems obvious. "Is this about... three nights ago?"

"We already had that talk when you came home... and I'd rather not think about it again. No... this is about me and your father." Well... that was unexpected. "Kimmie... I'm going to be moving out of the house for a little bit." I was readying myself for just about anything. Wasn't ready for that.

I thought, at first, she was talking about a divorce. Turns out that mom's been feeling a little jilted by dad, little things have been building up for years without either of them knowing. They're always caught up with work and the time they do spend together never seems enough. She even brings up their sex life, something I really didn't want to hear about. She says that dad has been a bit cold in bed. Even all their public displays of affection felt more routine than genuine to her, she mentioned marriage counseling to dad but he waved it off, said he was too busy to see a professional. Besides me, no one in the family knows about this, not even dad. Great, like I don't have enough to deal with. "But what about Jim and Tim?"

"I'll still be around for them, you'll see. I'm not abandoning any of you, I'll still be in Middleton, just not here. Actually, I'm planning on moving back into the old apartment on East Middleton."

East Middleton, wow, talk about a walk down memory lane. I know I was about four when we moved into the house, I can barely remember anything about the apartment, just stories mom and dad told me. It's a pretty run down neighborhood now, I guess mom's just wants to go back to her marital roots. "Are you sure about this mom? Maybe you should try talking to dad, confront him about these problems."

"Honey, I tried, lord knows I've tried but... that man just like his rut... I guess he'd rather be comfortable than romantic... maybe if I do this, he'll realize how much this means to me."

All of this... somehow I found a way to put some of the blame on myself, I know mom was not too thrilled with all the unwanted attention the family got the following day during the media frenzy. It didn't stop until mom basically outed them as parasites and threatened legal action if they didn't vacate our property. Pretty risky for her, I know the hospital probably didn't like seeing their top surgeon on the news acting so crass to the media. I'm not blaming myself for their marital troubles... just her wanting to leave home. "Mom... if this... well..."

She interrupts. "Honey... what would you say if I asked you to move in with me?"

"What?"

"I know it's a lot to ask, considering everything I just told you up to now, but... well the boys are still young and you'll be going off to college soon. I'd really like to spend as much time as I can with you before it's too late."

I didn't know what to say, honestly, this was a little much to take in all at once, I didn't know what to say. Thank God Wade has excellent timing. Sure am glad I found all my stuff after freeing those girls. "I should take this."

Mom smiles. "I understand dear. Just... be careful, okay?"

I nod and I smile back. I can only hope mom can find a way to fix this without moving out. "Thanks mom, I will." I start heading out the door as I answered the Kimmunicator. "What up Wade?"

"Hit on the site Kim, theft, something major. Ready for another mission?"

Good question, after the morning I had? After the all the crap I had to go through, Ron, my family had to go through, what they're about to go through? The burden of being a hero; duty before personal life. "Born ready."


	7. Traditional Rivalry

All characters of Kim Possible are property of Disney.

If there's anything you want to comment about, you're welcome to leave a review, send a PM, or email me. Thank you

Far From Grace - Traditional Rivalry

Lots on my mind; especially when I noticed a broadcasting van two blocks from my house. They're spying on my family, I just know it, recording us non-stop without our consent just to add another chapter in their Kim Possible story. And then there's what mom told me, about moving out, about having martial problems, about asking me to move out with her. Moving out... it's always the first step before a divorce. My parents getting divorced... I can't imagine it but it's becoming a very real responsibility. If it could happen to them, what's to stop it from happening to me and Ron if we ever got married? Oh, he said something, I missed it. What did he say? "KIM, BRAKES!" Like a knee-jerk reaction, my foot slammed down on the brakes as hard as it could. The car came to a screeching halt, at first it made me sink into my seat and then the rough jerk forward. I look out the window and I totally didn't notice that red light, I nearly ran into it and into a crowd of oncoming traffic. That... would've been bad. I knew it was coming so I just waited for Ron to freak. "Kim, didn't you see the red light!?"

"I'm... I'm sorry... I guess I got distracted."

"What's wrong Kim?"

Ron... I want you to think everything is fine, that you don't have to worry about me. "Nothing... I'm fine, don't worry."

"Kim, you're a horrible liar when it comes to people you care about, I know you're hiding something. Come on... you can trust me, I love you."

"Look, I really should be concentrating on the road."

"Oh no you don't." Ron hunches over the dash board, looking for something but I don't think either one of us knows what. "Ok... now what's the button to make this car drive itself?" Suddenly the radio answered his question. _Self-drive mode initiated_. The car sprang to mechanical life as the wheel shrunk away from my hands and onto the dashboard and the pedals retracted into a secret compartment. "Oh, coolio."

Well, there goes that excuse. I give out a defeated sigh. "Alright Ron, I guess we can talk now."

"Good, now what's going on."

Don't want to bring up my parents, that's for sure. He knows the incident at the docks doesn't bother me as much as it does him. The media, that's good enough. "On our way here... I noticed a news van pretty close to my house. I guess they're videotaping my family without their permission, just waiting for another juicy story to run on the nightly news. It's not fair, just because of something I did, my family is being examined like a lab experiment."

Ron leans over to him and kisses my cheek. "Don't worry KP, they won't get anything. You're family's a rock, only thing those nosy vultures are going to see is a happy, loving family. I just hope... you know... you and me can be like that one day."

I can feel the car moving itself as the light change, driving us to our destination. "Uh... yeah Ron, me too." If only he knew the truth. Ron... I don't want us to be like THAT one day, not the way my family is now... I'd rather we be happy forever, together.

Before long, we arrive to the home of Dr. Terry Rourke, a psychiatrist who specializes in technology-based therapy. His home looked more like a technician's workshop when we got inside, a workshop that was hit with an indoor hurricane. Obviously, this was a break in. "Dr. Rourke, I'm Kim Possible. Are you home? I'm here concerning your call."

He finally slunk in shyly from another room. Rourke was a skinny man, very pale, almost a walking skeleton. He was also jittery. "Oh yes, thank you for coming. I asked for your help because someone stole my latest invention, something very dangerous if fallen in the wrong hands."

Ron let his curious nature get the best of him. "Well, what is it? A hypno-disc? A talking therapy pillow? A couch that folds into a tiny suitcase? I just don't get who'd want to steal from a shrink."

"My invention... for lack of a better term, forces you to live out your inner fears."

Now that's what I call something worth stealing. Ron thought so, too. "Oh... okay, yeah, I can definitely see why you'd want that away from the wrong hands. I wouldn't even trust 'okay' hands with something like that but, you know, that's just me."

I needed to know more before I get in too deep. "Doctor, why would you make something like that? Wouldn't something like that traumatize your patient instead of help them?"

He shakes his head. "No... well yes, I mean, it's still experimental, I've been using it on myself until recently. Turns out... there's still skeletons in my closet I'd rather not deal with. But the purpose of the machine is to force you to face your fear and overcome them. It's all based on a theory of psychology; all our problems steam from fear. My invention helps patients overcome their fears by facing them, even if those fears are deeply repressed."

I guess this would make more sense to me if I had a doctorate in psychiatric medicine but it sounds like a dumb idea. Anyway, I'm here to save the day, not debate. "Do you have any idea who took your invention?"

"Yes, my security camera has a full view of my workshop. I haven't gone over it yet, I'm not very good with this sort of thing like you are, Ms. Possible. Maybe you can look it over and see who it was."

Dr. Rourke's surveillance room was an emptied out broom closet with a closed circuit television and a collection of old security tapes, each one labeled with the date they were recorded on. This is simple enough, just rewind the tape until we start noticing someone trashing the place and take something that wasn't in the house when we came in. Doesn't take long to spot our culprits, I let the tape play normally so I can take a better look. The thugs in the uniforms were a dead giveaway but if I had even the slightest doubt, an old friend of our's was polite enough to show his face to the camera. "Drakken."

Now all that was left was just one question. Not where his hideout is, that's always easy to find. Not if Shego is helping him, she's still on the lam with Adrena Lynn and Camille Leon. No, the only question in my mind, after all these attempts at world domination, after all the break outs he's committed, for the good of humanity, is this the day I rid the world of this mad man? For the greater good, do I have it in me to kill Dr. Drakken.


	8. Turbulent Flight

All characters of Kim Possible are property of Disney.

If there's anything you want to comment about, you're welcome to leave a review, send a PM, or email me. Thank you

Far From Grace - Turbulent Flight

Wade, it's hard to imagine doing the hero thing without him. Before we're even airborne, he was able to check all of Drakken's old hideouts and pinpointed the one he's currently using. Apparently, he thought no one would be suspicious that "Lou Dripsky" rented out a heavily fortified complex built into the walls of the Grand Canyon. Drakken... how can someone as stupid as you pose such a threat to the world? I'm just glad Wade was able to arrange something with Global Justice so quickly, they had one of their stealth jets outside of Dr. Rourke's home before we even got out the door. At this rate, we'll be at the Grand Canyon in no time. I'm also glad I have a car that can drive itself home; no worries about getting car jacked while I'm gone.

Ron has been pretty quiet since he saw Drakken on that security tape footage. I wonder if he's ok. "Ron?"

He kept his eyes straight ahead, his expression looked deadly serious. "You're going to try and kill him, aren't you?"

"Ron..."

"The truth Kim, don't lie to me. Are you going to try and kill Drakken?"

Damn it... it's last night's argument all over again. I thought we were past this but I guess I was wrong. Oh well, no sense side stepping it. "Ron, there's not a single reason I can think of not to. If we send him to jail, do you really think he'll rehabilitate? Do you really think that if he ever got out, he'll try becoming a law abiding citizen? No, he'll just go back to some new plan for world domination. No, I'm stopping him, once and for all."

"Kim, it's Drakken. DRAKKEN. Mama Lipsky's Droopy Bear. His ideas are totally whacked, he'll never take over the world."

"Two words Ron; Little Diablos. He got damn close once and I'm not going to risk him getting lucky again. I just don't know why you're so upset about this, why are you defending him?"

Ron unfastened his belt and knelt down next to my chair, putting his hand on mine. His face, it melted into a softer, more forlorn expression. "Kim... I'm not defending him, I'm not defending those guys at the docks. Don't you see, I'm saying this because I'm defending you, the real you. Kim, you're not this type of person, you don't take the law into your own hands because you can justify it. You're a hero, you're above that, you assist the law, work with it, not define it. Kim... what you're becoming... it's very ugly... you're better than this."

Oh Ron... don't say this to me... not now. "Ron... turn down the drama. I'm not changing, I'm not becoming someone else. This is just... an extension of what I do, of what I believe in. I protect people, remember, doing this will protect a lot of people."

Ron shoot right up to his feet. "No, no, there, right there, that's what I mean."

"That's what... what? I don't follow."

"Kim, you don't DEFEND people, you help people. That's the whole point of since you made it! If you ever need help, big or small, give her the call, Kim Possible will be there. Call her, beep her,"

"I know how the rhyme goes Ron."

"But you forgot what it means. It means you'll always be there to help those that need help. You're not their guardian, you're not their protector, and you're definitely not their avenger. That's why you're their hero, when they need help with something they can't do on their own, you're there to help. When Drakken steals an invention, you're there to help track him down and turn him over to the police, not prevent him from doing it again by smashing his head in."

"But it's not just enough to help them. I'm tired of cleaning up a mess I'm partially responsible for because I let psychotics like Drakken and Killigan go to jail knowing that they've broken out before. Now, I'm going to make sure no one can ever be threatened by people like them again."

"And then what? When all the villains are dead, who's next on your hit list? Murderers? Rapists? Bank robbers? Jay walkers? People who make left turns without signaling?"

I get up from the seat, I wasn't appreciating Ron's tone. "Ron, I understand this doesn't exactly make me look like a nice girl but I can't consciously let this go on anymore."

"If you do this, you won't have a conscience."

"Ron!"

"And don't try pulling that... that bullshit scenario on me again either! We've beaten Drakken a hundred times without killing him, we can beat him again without killing him."

"That's just it, we've beaten him a hundred times. When will it end if we don't take action? We'll be fighting him well into our forties at this rate. No, it ends today."

"If you do this, I'll make sure it ends with you in jail."

I'm stunned. Hearing him say that just paralyzes me for a moment. "What... what did you just say?"

He gets choked up for a moment but he builds up the courage to tell it to me straight. "Kim, I won't let you become a monster. If you kill Drakken, I'm going to make sure you get treated just like any other murderer. I mean it Kim... don't do this."

I don't think this time, my mind finally stopped working, this is all in a burst of emotion. I slap Ron so hard he almost falls over. "How dare you! You're my boyfriend, you're the love of my life! I gave my... my purity to you! And this is what I get in return!? A threat!"

He cradles the red mark on his face gently, bracing himself against the arm rest of his chair to regain his footing. "Kim... please, you have to understand. I'm doing this for your own good. I love you... I don't want to see you turn into something you'll only regret."

I slip my hand into my back pocket. A pen, pink with heart designs running down the shaft. "And I'm doing this for _your_ own good, Ron." I point the pen at Ron and with a quick click, a cloud of knock out gas envelops around his face. He coughs and tries to fight it but he quickly succumbs and falls to the floor. "One day... you'll see that this is the right way. You have to... I don't want to lose you Ron. Please... just this once... just accept it."

I didn't even feel the jet land but the side door opens up on it's own and I can see the canyon just a few feet away. The gas is designed to work for a very short time, about fifteen minutes. I won't tie Ron up, it'll just make things worse between us. If I'm not done before he wakes up, he's welcomed to stop me. He'll fail, but he's welcomed to try. I'm sorry I had to do that to him but this has to be done. I don't do this for myself, I do this for the world. One day, they'll all thank me. They'll all see I was right. This is my gift to the world.


	9. House Call

All characters of Kim Possible are property of Disney.

If there's anything you want to comment about, you're welcome to leave a review, send a PM, or email me. Thank you

Far From Grace - House Call

Five hours of this and I'm no closer to figuring out how to make this stupid thing work the way I want it work than I was when I lifted it from that crackpot's home! And no doubt that insufferable Kim Possible is already on my trail; that break in was complete amateur hour! If only I had Shego, she would've been more discrete, more professional. Not to mention I'd feel a lot more secured. All I'm feeling now is exposed and vulnerable... not really... that much protecting me here, is there? No, Drew, it's ok, you have your henchmen, you have a fear machine, you have a can-do attitude. Yes, you will succeed! You will take over the world! I look quickly over to the phone. You will try calling Shego again.

Ok, play it cool, you're not desperate. You're just calling to see if she's available to come back to work now that she's out of the hospital. I mash a few buttons by dialing so fast that it takes three tries before I get it right. It's ringing. Come on, pick up, pick up. Blast! The voicemail. _Hi, this is, well, you KNOW who this is. I can't answer my cell right now, so either leave your name and number or, better idea, just hang up. If this Dr. D, I'll personally plunk out both your eyes and use them as martini olives if you don't stop calling. Buh Bye._

I don't leave a message. Just because I called a few dozen times already doesn't mean she can be so snippy. Normally I wouldn't be so worried... until I saw all those news reports about Possible and those two murders she committed. Now I jump every time a shadow moves. Taking a big risk here but this machine was just too good to pass up. This is going to work, I know it will. Once I turn the fear inducing properties of this machine into a televised signal, the entire world will be gripped into a state of mass panic and terror, leaving no one to stop me from taking control! Yes, it is quite brilliant... if only I knew how to do that. Fiddle sticks, you'd think turning people's deepest fears into a pirated broadcast would be easier than this.

The door opens and I quickly dive behind my swivel chair. Oh, it's just one of the henchmen. I grumble before standing back up. "What, what is it?"

Hmm... I should really number these people. Far as I care, he's skinny henchman with oversized uniform. He better not be here to ask for a better fitting jumpsuit, I'm not made of jumpsuits, I have overhead costs to think of! "Sir... ummm... our sensors have detected intruders on the surface. So far, only one of them is repelling down the canyon wall toward us."

I don't like where this is going. "Did... did the cameras catch who it is?"

"Yes sir, it's Kim Possible."

"Oh, great, terrific! You wouldn't happen to see if she was carrying an assault rifle with her, did you? Or a flame thrower? She's coming to kill me, I just know it!" Screw composure, I'm freaking out!

"No sir, she was most definitely unarmed."

"Oh... well that's a relief."

"Then again... she is a master of several martial arts styles so she really wouldn't need a weapon to kill anyone. It'd be like a Van Damme movie with a sex change."

"Thank you for that mental image. Maybe you'd like to go into detail on what she would do to my rotting corpse while you're at it!"

"Don't worry sir, everyone's just outside that door, ready for her. She'll never make it past them if she can make it that far."

"And what will be blocking Miss Possible before the room full of guards?"

"A series of deadly lasers and several break away floor panels over a pit of spikes."

Oh, now I know why I like this base so much! She might be able to dive and dodge through the lasers but how sure is her footing when the very ground she lands on sends her tumbling to a sharp, painful demise. "Excellent! That's just what I wanted to hear... umm... you."

"Well sir, I have been working for you since Shego was incarcerated. I even planned your birthday party. My name is-"

"Yes, fine, very interesting. Now just stand guard while I work on the fear machine!" Before he could say anything, a red light and siren started going off. "What is that? What's going on?"

"Well, it seems Kim Possible has gotten past the lasers and the break away floor and has entered the next room."

Great, there goes the easy way. "Is there a video camera in that room?"

"Yes sir, it's security feed number six."

Alright, easy enough. I rush to the control panel and begin flipping through these blasted menus, looking for the security feeds. There, finally found the menu for the security cameras but before I could pick which feed I wanted to see, this blood curdling scream pierced through the iron doors that separated me from the room Kim Possible is in. I look at the door and then back at the menu screen, a cold sweat starts beading on my forehead. Do I even want to see what just happened? Slowly, I click the mouse. "Oh... fuck me."

She's just casually walking this way, a guard a few feet behind her, curled up on the floor, cradling his arm. All my men are just rushing to either side of the room, they're letting her through! How the hell am I going to live through this?! Suddenly, my nameless lackey calls out. "Sir! For you're safety, I wish to take it upon myself to test the escape chute!"

Ah, it does my evil heart good when a faceless minion is willing to... hey, wait a minute! By the time I turn around, he was already propping himself up to the escape chute. "Wait, I command you to... stop." He already slid down the chute before I could finish, the steel door slamming shut behind him. My little insurance policy to make sure I wasn't followed. Great, I'm trapped like a rat and the cat's on the rag. The doors slam open and I cringe. Maybe if I wish hard enough, she'll go away. I slowly turn my head. No luck. I'm by no mean a man who believes in superstition but... looking into her eyes, those greens pools cutting a cold glare right through me, I knew I was looking into the eyes of the reaper herself. "Maybe... we can talk this out."

She doesn't even blink. "No, we can't"

"Would you believe me if I told you I took this ting so it could never be used on innocent people, would you?"

"What do you think."

"Right, well then... I surrender! Take me to prison. I want to repay my debt to society."

"You'll be a leech on society in prison. Tax dollars spent to keep you alive and healthy for decades. You want to repay society? Just stand still and I'll make this painless."

Oh fuck me twice! I can't fight her, she'll twist me like a pretzel! She starts to make a run at me and the only thing I can think of doing is dive behind the fear machine for cover. Maybe this is all a nightmare, maybe messing around with this thing is making me live out a really scary dream. When Kim Possible poked her head around and sneered down at me, I'm no longer willing to take that risk. I try to kick her while I'm down but she just grabs my ankle. Oh shit, I'm toast! I feel around the machine, hoping to find something, anything. Meanwhile she pulls me in toward her, like a shark dragging her prey down under the surface of the water. "Please! Don't hurt me!"

"I won't if you just stop struggling and accept it. You're a sociopath, a megalomaniacal mad man who wants to oppress the world. You don't deserve to live."

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh God, save me! Shego, Dementor, Mommy, anyone! I feel something promising and I grab it. I'm so scared I throw whatever it is I just grabbed with my eyes closed. Then... nothing happened. My leg drops free and there was this eerie calm all of a sudden. I'm scared to look but I sure am happy I did. That thing I grabbed was the machine's neural connector and right now it's smack dab on the center of Kim Possible's forehead and she's already sucked into her own subconscious. I can't help but give out my trademark evil laugh as I get back up on my feet. "My, my Kim Possible, you surely had me scared for a second, but now, I'm going to be the one scaring you." I put my hand on the dial. "Lowest setting, I bet you're just experiencing things that only make you uneasy. No big deal for you, I'm sure, seeing as you're 'all that'. But once I crank this thing up to eleven, well, I'm very interested in seeing 'all' that will be left of you!" I twist the dial as far as it can go and Kimberly Anne drops to the floor with an expression of extreme terror. "Yes! I win! I finally beat you, Kim Possible! Now that you're out of the way, I can finally take over the world with another of my brilliant plans! You can keep the fear machine, consider it as a token of our professional relationship together after all this time. Pleasant dreams, cheerleader. Oh, that's right, you're too busy living out your worst nightmare! HA HA HA HA!"


	10. White Rabbit

All characters of Kim Possible are property of Disney.

If there's anything you want to comment about, you're welcome to leave a review, send a PM, or email me. Thank you

Far From Grace - White Rabbit

Dark... everything is dark. Where am I... what is this place. I'm standing but there's no floor under me. It's like I'm floating in space but I'm not weightless. I can't even explain it... it's like some weird dream. Wait... I was next to the fear machine while I was struggling with Dr. Drakken. That's it, he must've activated it and now I'm inside my head... about to face my worst fear. So, what is it then? My family breaking apart? Losing Ron? Being defeated by Shego? I think I can mentally prepare for any fear I might have to face. All I have to do is remember that this is all in my head and none of it is real. I try to walk but it's seems useless; this place is nothing but blackness, no lights, no landmarks, walking won't get me anywhere. I try taking a step back but I bump into something, someone. My instincts kick in and I roll away, turning around ready to fight only to see someone behind me just as ready as I was. Who is this person? Woman... near middle aged, red hair, her clothes seem to be a mix of cybernetics and a military mess dress. "And who are you supposed to be?" I don't drop my guard, she's obviously here to scare me.

She lowers her guard though, standing straight and brushing off the wrinkles in her clothes. "Isn't it obvious? Don't I look... familiar?"

Of course, should've guessed. I guess I wear my hair shorter later on. "You're me."

"I will be you, one day."

"Doubtful, you look like a dictator, I'd never become that."

"Always jumping to conclusions. That's fine, it keeps us on our toes but our conclusions are not always right, are they? Remember when Warmonga broke Drakken out of prison and our first thought was Shego? Sometimes we make mistakes."

She talks like I would talk if I was older and wiser, not trying to scare me, just educate me. No, she's still just in my head, not real, I drop my stance but not my guard. "Then what's with the get up? You working with Global Justice or something?"

She smiles, it's warm, like the kind of smile you give an old friend. "With it? After Director retired, she asked me to run it. With all the good I could do at the helm, how could I refuse?"

That... actually makes sense. I have toyed with the idea of running Global Justice one day... maybe the machine is broken and she's really what I dream about being one day. "Alright, Director Possible, and how well off is the world with a Possible controlling an international military organization?"

"How does world peace strike you?"

She has to be kidding. Did she just say... world peace? "How is that possible."

She smirks. "Anything is possible for this Possible."

Guess I set myself up for that one. "You're serious... you really did it?"

"Of course. It just clicked together and, well, it'll be hard work but one day, the fear of crime will be completely expunged from the world. People can walk the streets at night without fear, you can leave your door unlocked and not give it a second thought. Even dropping your wallet is no big problem, a person won't even think about stealing your money and credit cards, they'll just go to the address on your driver's license and return it to you. You're going to love the future Kim, it's paradise."

Okay, now I'm definitely sure this isn't my greatest fear. She seems to represent everything I want from the future; a peaceful world without crime, without crazy villains. A world I desperately want my own children to grow up in one day. But... no, wait, I have to know how this is possible. "So how did you do it? How can you stop the very concept of crime?"

"It's quite simple. Once you understand that the human mind can not comprehend good without evil, selflessness without greed, and compassion without cruelty, the solution is obvious."

"And what is the solution?"

"To prevent crime, you have to change the way people think."

"So the key to world peace is to teach kids not to be criminals? I don't really follow."

Older me laughs a little. "No, you don't understand. It's not what you teach that keeps people from committing crimes, it's changing the way they think. Let me give you an example. You can't teach someone to stop breathing. No matter how hard you try, no matter what you do, you just can't. Ordering them, teaching them, punishing them, torturing them, it won't work, not even brain washing them, because of one simple fact; it's hardwired into their brain. So, if you want someone to stop breathing, you change the way their brains work."

Now I'm beginning to realize what I'm looking at and it's not my ideal future. "You're talking about rewiring people's brains. That was your ultimate answer to world peace? Mess with everyone's head? Oh that is just sick and wrong."

"Is it any worse than murder? But here's something you don't realize, little Kimmie. The desire to commit any crime, the urge to sin, all steams from a common trait in humanity; free will. What you're doing now, though a step in the right direction, is still only clean up work. You can stop the criminals, even make it so they can never harm the innocent again but only after they've shown themselves to be criminals and there lies the problem. Everyone has the potential for evil and, therefore, anyone can become a criminal at anytime, making it impossible to prevent crime. That is, until, I stumbled upon my ultimate solution."

"You can't just force people to surrender their free will, it's inhuman, immoral. Even murder is more merciful than that!"

"Inhuman? Humans are the most deprived, sadistic creatures on the planet. Immoral? One hundred years ago homosexuality, abortion, equal treatment of all races and sexes, and atheism were all considered immoral in this country. Immorality is simply a barrier constructed by ignorant, fearful creatures. And merciful? Mercy is the last mistake you make before you get stabbed in the back. You keep showing those villains mercy, that's all you'll get for your kindness; a painful, undignified death."

"We're not even talking about villains anymore, you're talking about enslaving everyone, forcing them to submit to your treatment. That's insane!"

"Is it? Think about it Kim, really think about it. Without bitching about morality, without crying foul on my methods, on the whole, my way isn't only effective, but with the technology available today, it could work right now."

After she said that, the cold, ugly truth unveiled itself to me. She was right, it could be done today. It doesn't take much imagination either considering that in the last five years I've seen mind control chip, moodulators, the reverse polarizer, metals and synthetics that can change shapes and sizes and consistencies. All you'd really need is a mass production system, a method of installing it into every person on the planet and someone willing enough to do it. But... no... it can't be me. I would never go down that path, there has to be another way. Only problem is, once you ignore morality... her way works... it really would work. "No... you'd never get people to accept that, no one will give up their free will for security. They'll fight, they'll rebel, that's just as much part of human nature as good and evil."

"Let them fight, let them rebel. If they dare stand between me and a peaceful world, I'll crush them into the dirt."

"There, that's what I wanted to hear. Even if I ever did go down that path, I would never in my life declare war on the entire world. You can't possibly be what I imagine myself in the future."

She still has that confident smile, it never wavered from her face. "Oh please, being impulsive again, jumping to a conclusion that satisfies you the most. Tsk, tsk, little me. Honestly, what are the lives of millions if it means creating a peaceful world for billions. In the end, everything we do will be forgiven. After all, we did what we did, or rather, do what we're about to do, all for the greater good."

No... no... this is insane... can't trust her, stop listening to her. It's insane, she's nothing like me, she not what I want to be. Turn around, nothing there but anywhere is better than listening to her. I run but it feels like I'm not even moving. Something grabs me, try to break free but I can't. "Let go of me, I've had enough!"

Suddenly everything starts shifting, it feels like I'm standing in the middle of an earthquake. The darkness, it's changing, colors and textures swirl around violently around me. No noise, only her voice. "Come now Alice, let me take you down the rabbit hole, down to my wonderland. Maybe then, you'll see the beauty of my vision of the future."


	11. Mad World

All characters of Kim Possible are property of Disney.

If there's anything you want to comment about, you're welcome to leave a review, send a PM, or email me. Thank you

Far From Grace - Mad World

The rumbling stops suddenly and she finally lets me go. I lose balance and fall to the ground. It feels like a real concrete sidewalk, I must have some imagination. "Cute trick... but you do know I haven't read Lewis Carol in ten years."

Her voice still sounds cheery. I'm really starting to hate that. "Yet it's still you're favorite story."

I pick myself up and it all looks so real. But it's not, in fact, this doesn't look like anyplace on the planet I've ever been to. Just at a first glance, all I can do was shiver at the sight of this place. Everything was so... plain. The buildings are all a series of rectangular shapes shooting up from the ground. No round curves on any of them, just a series of right angles. Grey, that's another glaring similarity all these buildings have, they are all this bland shade of grey. It's like this city had no soul, it was just there. But the people were even more terrifying.

All of them, dressed the same, grey, no variety. All of them, same expression, no anger, no joy, no sadness, just this look of amused boredom if that makes any sense. Even their hair seem to have no sense of individuality, their steps, all in a sort of uniform order. These aren't people, these are soulless automatons. "The people... my god, what did you do to them?"

"What did we do to them. We gave them what they couldn't give themselves; true peace. There is now no difference, no variety, absolutely nothing to be jealous about. In short, I redesigned the whole world in order to give the people what they've always cried out for; true equality. Though, even I admit that this is more of a sick joke but it works for now. In the future I might change it but, well, you can imagine there's no demand for it."

"A sick joke? A sick joke?! This goes beyond a sick joke! This goes beyond sick! Where are we? Is this Middleton?"

"It wouldn't really matter. Like I said, I redesigned the whole world to look like this."

"What about New York, it has the Statue of Liberty. The Pyramids of Giza, Mount Rushmore of South Dakota. Those all have distinguishing landmarks."

"Not anymore."

"No... you wouldn't..."

"I'm sorry, but it had to be done."

"Why!? Those are historic landmarks, they're the legacies passed on to us by our ancestors! Why would you destroy them?"

"Because of what they represent; the old ways. You see, one day I wish to remove humanity from the crutch of the mind controlling devices implanted in them. It's my hope that this world can start over fresh, disconnected from the chaotic, brutal history of their ancestors. I desperately want the next generation of this world to be free of the taint that pollutes the world now and continue my vision, our vision, of a perfect world, without coercion."

"It's impossible, you said it yourself. Once you give them back their free will, even after you reeducate them, strip away every piece of history before your rule, you can't change what's hard wired into their brains. They'll start over, rebuild the world with variety and belief and culture. Or, as you like to call it, chaos and disorder."

"Then I'll just have to start all over again."

"You'll be too old by then, you'll never be able to do it again."

"I'll make myself immortal, anything to insure this world's safety."

"You really are insane."

"Sticks and stones, Kimmie."

That's it, if I can't run away from this maniac, I can at least shut her up. I try to take her by surprise, just move fast and clock her on the chin. She side stepped me, even flipped me over on my back like an amateur. "Damn it..."

"I'm really getting disappointed in you. We're in you're subconscious, remember? I'm a creation of your own imagination, I know everything you're about to do because we share the same thoughts."

Damn, my back hurts... how real is this anyway? "Then why don't I share your thoughts? How could I have created this vision of the future if I don't remembering thinking about it?"

"But you did think about it, in fact, I'm only a few hours old. All of this was as far as you got before waking up and locking it all away somewhere you can never remember on your own."

Few hours... wait... that night after the fight with Ron... after we had sex. I was uneasy, I couldn't remember my dream... it was this... I did create this reality, I did envision it. "No... I don't understand... why would I dream of this kind of place."

"Simple; your mind kept trying to put the pieces together, it tried to think of a world that would be perfect. In that dream, a single dream, you thought of this, my world, my paradise. Obviously, this is still more or less a beta but you made great progress for just one night's work."

"This isn't a paradise, I couldn't remember any of this for a reason. This is a mistake, it's a nightmare world, the ultimate example of that old saying 'the road to ruin is paved with good intentions'. I don't care if you are right, that this is the only way to achieve world peace, I'll never allow it! NEVER!"

I guess I'm finally getting the hang of this subconscious thing, that little outburst started to destabilize this bland, soulless city. The world began to rumble, buildings started to collapse and these emotionless zombies all started to fall to their knees, screaming in pain. It was all a bit scary, even watching older me loss her composure gave me the willies. "NO! My world... my perfect world! You! You're destroying everything!"

"I had to, your future is messed up! I'll never allow it to happen!"

"Allow it!? Who are you to allow anything?! This isn't just a prediction of the future, it's fate! It's all predestined! All you're doing is crying foul because you can't let go of your stupid, tiny minded ideals of morality and see the beauty of true peace! But I'll make you see it, I'll make you believe! I'm not going to be outdone by some simple minded murderer!"

That hit me right between the eyes, I was stunned by the venom in her voice... and the truth her insult carried. During my moment of hesitation, she clenched her hands around my collar. "Let me go! You'll never make me see things your way!"

"You're just like the rest. I go around stopping villains, I catch flak from my parents. I kill two human trafficking, pedophilic rapists and the news won't stop hounding me. I create the only true method of achieving world peace and you try to destroy it by acting like a child throwing a tantrum! In my world, there is no rape, no murder, no theft, no hate."

"No love, no art, no music, no creativity, no soul."

"Who are you to judge me!? Who are you to say you're way is better!? What makes you right and me wrong when we're the same damn person!"

After seeing all of this, after seeing her, my worst nightmare, the last stop on the road I started walking down the night I killed Kahn, I finally starting seeing things Ron's way. "I'm not right... I was wrong... Ron was right... I should've never given in to this side of me. I want peace... but not at the price of my own soul... not at the price of everyone's soul... I was wrong."

She gets mad, real mad. She slams me to one of the building, it hurts, hurts badly, that suit must be giving her extra strength like my battle suit. "You liar! You don't believe that!"

"Yes I do... I finally see it now. This machine is doing exactly what Dr. Rourke intended it to do and seeing you, my worst fear, a tyrant fooled by the promise of everlasting peace, has finally opened my eyes. I should've never killed those men, the ends never justifies the means, not like that. I made a horrible mistake, one that will always leave a black mark on my soul but I won't pursue that path anymore."

My realization, my confession, it's intensifying this dream world's destruction and intensifying her rage. "You... you little shit! You weak, insignificant fuck! How can you call yourself a hero if you're not willing to sacrifice yourself for the greater good!?"

"Because I refuse to sacrifice everyone for this... this royally screwed up bastardization of 'nineteen-eighty-four' you call paradise!"

I obviously ticked her off because the next thing she did was throw me so hard at the building that my body not only broke through the wall, it flew straight through to the other side until I landed face down on the next block. This feels so real... I'm even bleeding... a lot. Feels like I've just broken every bone in my body, the pain was like a fire roaring over every inch of me. Oh God... I've never felt so much pain in my life... but I'm still conscious. Please lord... just let me pass out, I don't want to feel this anymore. She's standing over me, all I can see is her boots. What is she going to do to me now? "Hurts, doesn't it? It hurts because your mind understands pain, it feels real because you remember pain. The best part is that you can't pass out because you're already inside your head, passing out here only happens when you're brain dead. I've tried talking to you, I've tried convincing you, I wanted to be your friend, I wanted you to accept me! But no! You had to be the heroine, you had to be the play-it-by-the-book good cop! Well guess what, I don't give up easily, especially when I'm right. I'm you're worst fear, remember? You're not afraid to become me because I'm a bit... eccentric, you're afraid to become me because I'll do anything in my power to accomplish my goals. If that means breaking you, breaking your will into a million pieces and putting them back together until you see things my way, if it comes at the cost of our very own sanity, you bet your ass I'll do it. Now pay attention, Kimmie, I'm about to take you to school."


	12. Bad Vision

All characters of Kim Possible are property of Disney.

If there's anything you want to comment about, you're welcome to leave a review, send a PM, or email me. Thank you

Far From Grace - Bad Vision

I can feel blood leaking both ways; it's going out and inside my body. Bleeding internally, bleeding externally but none of this is real so I can't pass out, I might not even be able to die, but it hurts so badly. All this and the witch standing over me, the architect of an imaginary world crumbling around us, is the embodiment of my greatest subconscious fear; a frighteningly probable future version of myself. This world continues to shake and crumble because I still hold on to my new found realization; that I was wrong before, that there are lines I should never cross in the pursuit of justice. Now this woman, this twisted tyrant called Kim Possible, is going to give me her worst. If what I've seen so far isn't the worst, I think I might truly go insane before I wake up. "I'm going to give you one final chance to accept my wisdom. Kim. I am born from several thousands of probabilities and situations that your mind formulated in your sleep, I've seen all the alternatives, they don't work. My path is the true path. Accept me Kim, accept me for who I am, for the world I represent and I'll help you fight this machine. We'll break free together, make sure Drakken can never hurt another person again and take that glorious first step down the true path. What do you say? Be my ally, not my enemy."

In the condition I'm in, I shouldn't even be lucid, let alone talk. But everything works different here, talking isn't physical, it seems to work on sheer will alone. Which is good because I think I broke something in my neck, it feels like a broken bottle jabbing me from the inside. "Several thousand... several million... you can't predict the future. You... you're a mistake... your line of thinking, it came from hatred and I couldn't find the strength to better than the villain... that should never be expected from a Possible. No... I'll walk a different path."

"Alright, you brought this upon yourself. You might be destroying my ideal world I still have more control here than you do. So, to that end, I can make you live through your own personal hell. Let's start by seeing what your refusal will bring to the world."

She starts playing something in my eyes. This crumbling world doesn't go away, it's like a T.V. is playing inside my eyes. It's a war, loud, violent, soldiers and gunfire over a vast horizon. "It's a horrible thing... I agree, but war is also the engine of change. Soldiers fight knowing they'll die for their country."

"Oh no, I haven't shown you this to watch soldiers die. I'm going to show you the ugly side that doesn't get on the nightly news." The vision changes, now it's a town, a village, innocent people getting riddled with bullets, getting stabbed by bayonets and field knives. She's sick, all of this is in her own imagination and the vividness of these atrocities are almost enough to make me lose my lunch, if that was possible here. Screams, gun fire, the laughing soldiers, the crying women and children, it's hell... a hell that happens even in the twenty first century. "Do you see what free will gets people? These hard working villagers most likely live their lives in isolation, growing crops, raising their children, only to have their lives destroyed because an invading army believes they're nothing more than spoils of war. Do you still defend them?"

It's a horrible vision, my soul weeps for people like these, oppressed for no real reason. I can't understand why people do this kind of things to other humans. But I refuse to break to her torture. "I defend those villagers... I defend their right to farm and love their children. A right you'll strip away by taking away their free will. Give it up... I'll never accept your methods."

"You're strong, I admire that. It's your strength that makes you a survivor, it'll be our strength that'll guide this world to it's golden age. But right now, you're confusing strength with stubbornness. Stop being such a bitch and just accept the reality of the situation!"

"Reality? We're in my head you psycho... none of this is real."

"Oh? Isn't reality what your mind makes of it? Let's go deeper down this horror show I like to call the world you condone." Another vision, a woman tied to a table, stripped down to nothing. She's squirming, scared. It takes a moment but now I see her game. That heartless bitch, she's using my own friends to scare me now. It's Tara on that table. Someone in the shadows, I know what comes next but it stills makes my heart ache. She's stabbed, over and over, her skin peeled, parts of her sliced off, all of this happening in the span of hours and I'm forced to watch every moment. It's sick, it's disgusting, Tara's gagged screams, the pain in her eyes and being unable to save her when she seems so close, that's the real nightmare of this scene. I'm a crying mess during the whole thing, it just looks and sound so real. Strange thing is, I can hear the other me crying too. "Just... give in already. She was my friend too, one of my best friends. Do you think I like this? I don't! But unless you wise up, this is a very real fate for our poor friend Tara. This is an existence that you condone by ignoring me, thousands, maybe millions of sadists, psychos, serial killers, all lurking around for their next victim. How long until they start knocking on Middleton's door, on her door?"

I choke back the tears, no, I won't surrender. "You don't care about her... you don't care about anyone or anything... all you love is your sick, twisted world!"

She's getting impatient, she's getting angry. "Impudent little cunt! I can do worse! Our parents, the tweebs, Ron? I can show you the slow, painful demise of every last one of them! A never ending parade of pain and death of everyone you ever cared about!" She's true to her word, now the victim on the table starts changing. First it's Monique, then Josh Mankey, Felix, Ron, my parents, even Nana.

The physical pain was unbearable before but now it's starting to numb, it's only the torment of seeing my loved ones mutilated that really hurts now. Ignore them, they're alive in reality, safe and sound, this is all fake. She's trying to hurt me by showing me all these hypothetical tragedies. But I have my own level of control in this place as well, don't I? It's a long shot but my only hope now is to make her see something she doesn't want to see. And I think I know what that is. "Death and despair is all you ever think about. You lost sight of what it means to be human, you've forgotten the joy and happiness that comes in life."

I don't know what I'm doing but I try to focus, concentrate everything I had on one thought and it slowly started to work. Children, that is, children this Kim has and will never have with the life she chose. She claims to be me, if so, that means she loves Ron, that mean she wants children, a family, something to make her life feel complete. That's what I'm giving her now, thousands of possible children, all ages, every one of them a mix of Ron and myself. I can hear her gasp, I can hear her whimper. To her, each of them are a lost opportunity for real happiness. "No... no, no, no, no, no! Send them away... send them away!"

"What's wrong? You bragged that you were the result of several thousand probabilities, that you represent the best future for the world. Where do they fit in your future? Do they even exist? Do they smile when you kiss their foreheads goodnight? Do you have photo albums of them, filled with happy memories?"

She growls, she's losing her cool. "Shut up! I know they're not real, you're just trying to trick me!"

"Yes, you're right. They're not real, just like what you showed me wasn't real. But what you showed me were possibilities, things that might happen. Those children, each and every one of them, they're what you can't have, because you can never risk having even a single freethinking person. Even your own children."

I think my plan worked because the next thing she did was punch me in the face as hard as she could. I can hear the sound of my skull cracking bounce around the inside of my head. "I sacrifice! I give! I work myself to death to build a perfect, peaceful world! Why can't you see that?!"

I barely hear her, it feels like my head's about to explode, can't see out the eye she just punched either. "Because it's not perfect. A perfect world is impossible to make... you can only make it a little better. This world... it's a lot worse."

"NO! My world is pure! My world is perfect! You're too stupid to understand! You're the problem! I'll kill you!" She then preceded to pound her fist into my face over and over again. It feels like a truck hitting me at full speed and then backing up for another run. "You represent everything I worked to overcome, every mistake I made before finding the true path! You're also similar to the ego, the personality that drives the real world Kim. I only have one option now, I'm going to kill you, I'm going to consume you, anything to make ME the new ego!"

"Trust me, you have enough ego as it is. Listen to yourself, you're going to eat me? That's insane!"

"No, it's for the greater good. Now then, sit still while I turn you into paste." I'm not sure how this place works, but I'm sure something will happen if she keeps this up, I might not be me anymore soon enough. Before she could continue her pummeling, something happens, something... difficult to explain. Everything around us suddenly phases into this churning mess of color and shapes, the sound of nails down a chalkboard and a scrambled television at full blast was ringing everywhere. It's horrible, there was no more city, not even the full blackness that I saw when I first arrived here. This is extremely disorienting, I can't concentrate, can't even think, try covering my ears but it's all still just as loud. Wait... my face, my body, none of it hurts, my eyesight is back to normal. It's dying down and something else is new. A light, a light in the distance.

I reach out for it, it feels warm, it feels familiar. It's my only escape from here. Just before I could make it through, something grabs my ankle. I look down and it's her, she's... disgusting! Whatever it was that turned this place into a giant abstract art exhibit messed around with her as well but she seems to be reforming. "You think... you think this is over?! I might've lost this time but I still exist in you! You can ignore me, you can suppress me, but I exist... and I'll be waiting. Until then, everything is now your fault! Every robbery, every murder, every rape, every war, every beating, your fault because you're too afraid to embrace the truce! See you in your nightmares, MURDERER!" And with that, she released me and I was free. Free from her... but not from my guilt... all my fault.


	13. Prince Charming

All characters of Kim Possible are property of Disney.

If there's anything you want to comment about, you're welcome to leave a review, send a PM, or email me. Thank you

Far From Grace - Prince Charming

I wake up with a throbbing headache and the taste of copper in my mouth. Where am I? What happened? Kim... she knocked me out, I'm still in the GJ jet. Why the hell didn't the pilot stop her? Why didn't he wake me up? Dammit, no time to figure that out, gotta go after Kim, gotta stop her before she makes the biggest mistake of her life. I jump out the jet, alright, Grand Canyon... now how the heck do I get down to Drakken's lair? I walk around, can't find anything. I know it's inside the wall of the canyon but where's KP's rope? She had to repel down there somewhere. I keep looking but I get knocked over when the ground under me flips over. That's a first, it's not my fault this time, the ground literally moved under my feet! I look and it's some sort of hatch made to look like a section of the ground. Someone's climbing out, it's one of Drakken's henchmen! "Hey! You! Bad guy! You're under arrest!"

The guy freaks as he was turning around but that didn't last when he got a look at me. "Kim Possible's bumbling sidekick? For a second there, I thought I was in trouble."

"Where is she!?"

"Hey, I don't want nothing to do with that psycho. You want to clean up after she rips Drakken in half? Just take this chute all the way down and break through a two-inch thick plate. Ask for me, I'm outta here."

What a dick but I can't worry about him now. Kim's down there, confused and dangerous. I need to stop her from making another mistake, I can still help her, I know I can. Soon as Red Long-Johns made his dash into the desert, I figured my best bet was the chute, even if it is sealed shut at the end. Man, I wish I had Rufus right now, left him at home so I could spend that night with Kim... damn. I'm going down this ladder but all I can think about is that night we argued... then she pulled that bogus "what-if" on me... and ten minutes later I'm losing my virginity to her, to Kim Possible, my girlfriend, the iconic woman of twenty-first century for every girl in the world. If I go all philosopher about it, maybe she only did it so she wouldn't feel completely pure, that she thought that since she wasn't innocent anymore, since she... killed someone, she had no right to hold on to her virginity. Oh yeah, that makes sense; "Hey Ron, I need to jump in your pants to feel like a slut since I off'ed those two guys." That's so stupid, I slam my head on one of the handholds. She did it because she loves me... it was probably her way of saying sorry for pulling that hypothetical in the first place. Yeah, that makes more sense, only action I'll get from my girlfriend is pity sex. Good thing I'm pretty pitiful then.

I lose my footing and I accidently kick the tin wall behind me. Actually, that didn't feel like a wall at all; it rattled, it dented, oh thank God, it's an air vent! I climb down further and try pulling off the grate with one hand. Tricky but I think the screws must've been rusted out, I yank it off with just a little muscle power. Good thing too, if there's one thing my body's got, it's very little muscle. Pretty cramped inside, good thing I'm scrawny. I wriggle in and it all feels pretty natural to me. I'd like to think it's some asinine, new age flashback, that I'm re-experiencing my time in my mother's womb but it's more likely this is a flashback to all those times I used that underground tunnel in Camp Wannaweep. Either way, I'm making pretty good speed here, just wish I knew where I was going. Well, apparently I was heading for a dip in the road because now I'm sliding and fall down this thing, screaming for dear life.

The ride ends when I crashed through another grate and make a ten foot drop onto something soft. Quick look around tells me this is the kinda place Drakken usually makes his last stand against Kim. Question is, where is he, where is Kim? "Would you kindly get off my back, you bumbling buffoon!"

Heh, so much for his last stand, not while he's under my ass anyway. I roll off him but I do my best to look confident, in command, intimidating. Translation, I probably look like a six-year-old pretending to be Tarzan. I hate these situations, not being with Kim. I'm not manly, I'm not Rambo, I can't do this alone, I need Kim, she's the strong one. I have Mystic Monkey Powers but that stuff is about as dependable as microwave pizza pockets; when I need it the most, I just end up getting burned. "Alright Drakken, I know Kim's down here somewhere, where is she?"

Drakken takes a while to get up, I think I sprained his back with that landing. Better a bad back then a snapped neck, at least Kim hasn't done the deed. Since she seemed so determined to kill him and that knock out gas took me out of commission long enough for her to get here, she must be in serious trouble. "She should be in a mental institution, she's gone totally whacked, yo!"

"Drop the lingo, Drew. That saying is pretty much dead, it doesn't need you to desecrate it's corpse."

"Oh, like you're the Grand Poobah of hip? By the way, about the crack about putting Kim Possible in a mental hospital? In a few minutes, she's going to spend the rest of her life drooling in a rubber room thanks to Dr. Rourke's fear machine!"

He points somewhere laughing manically and I follow his finger all the way to Kim. She's on the ground, she's shaking, her eyes look dead but her expression looks freaked. My God... what did he do to her? Seeing her like that, hearing that laugh, I get angry, real angry, I haven't felt a rage like this since... since I thought I lost Kim. Last time I was this mad, I tapped into a lot of monkey mojo, enough to send two intergalactic muscle heads flying. I wonder what I'll do to the man that broke Kim's mind? Every time I use these powers, it's like something's controlling my body, someone better at it then I am. I think about what I want to do and it happens. All I could think about is sending this blue freak flying and that's pretty much what happens. I grab him before he could realize I was making a run at him and chuck him hard into his own control console. He bounces off it like a super ball and lands hard on his side. I'm sure I heard a snap with that thud.

I make my way toward him and he's grasping desperately to his shoulder. "Ah... shit... this really hurts you know. You're lucky you're Jewish because I am going to sue your ass!" This from a man named Lipsky. The slur doesn't even register with me, all I can think about is Kim, all I can think about is that Drakken hurt Kim. All I can really think about is what I can do with magical super strength to make this bastard pay. I bet he can see it in my eyes, he starts quivering as badly as Kim is now. "Please... don't hurt me. You have that same rip-out-your-heart-and-feed-it-to-you look that she had. Look, I promise, I'll reform, I'll stay in prison. Please don't kill me!"

Funny, less than twenty-four hours ago, Kim put me into this very same hypothetical situation just to prove her point. Except it's not the same, is it? I'm too late, I couldn't save her. Yet... here I am, probably in the same state of mind she was that night at the docks. Drakken, he doesn't care about anyone but himself, he'll hurt anyone to achieve his goals. If I let him live, he'll do this kind of thing again. Kim, I told you that you knew what I would do in this kind of situation. Well, don't just lie there two feet from me, tell me. Kim... please... tell me what is it that I do next... because I don't have a fucking clue. I raise my fist, Drakken cringes, my nails digging so hard into my palm I can actually feel the moisture from my blood. Ron, it's all you, no Kim to help you, probably no more Kim ever thanks to this blue faced freak. So what do I do? What do I do? "...The right thing..."

"What? The hell are you talking about?" With my raised fist, I did the only thing I could think of doing. I rammed a giant friggin hole through Rourke's fear machine. This is what Kim believes in, the real Kim, not the Kim who lost her way because some assholes thought they could sell innocent girls overseas. Every life is precious, every life is worth saving and Kim might look messed up but she's alive and I'm going to save her. The box sends out some sparks but it still looks like Kim is pretty out of it. I yank off that thing stuck to her forehead and she gasps like she's coming up for air.

I kneel to her side, she looks right into my eyes. She's scared, confused and then sad, so sad. She wraps her arms around me as hard as she can and buries her face into my shoulder, crying uncontrollably. Drakken's injured, scared shitless, don't even worry about him. You saved her, Ron, you saved the only girl in your life that thinks you're worth a damn. Now don't let her go, don't you dare let her go, not even for a second. "I'm here KP, it's okay. I won't let you go... I'll never let you go. I'll always be here for you... always..."


	14. Starting Over

All characters of Kim Possible are property of Disney.

If there's anything you want to comment about, you're welcome to leave a review, send a PM, or email me. Thank you

Far From Grace - Starting Over

I wonder if I've done the right thing. Maybe I'm being selfish... no, it's better this way. I need to find myself again, I need to find my purpose. Ron said that he thought about killing Drakken, he wanted to hurt him as badly as he hurt me but in the last second he didn't. That's what I need to rediscover; the strength to not give in to my dark side, to always be the hero and never the avenger. So, do I really expect to find it living with mom in this apartment? Maybe, maybe not, but I'm hoping a change of scenery will help clear my head. It's not like I'm on the other side of the world, I'm just in East Middleton, a half hour drive from home, from Ron, from everything that made me, well, me. So I guess I'm hoping that I can find a new me here, one that can handle the cruelty of the world the old me couldn't. Yet isn't that the problem? I have to learn to accept these atrocities while I already know exactly how to stop them? When these vicious acts occur, can I really blame myself for not enslaving every mind on the planet so I could prevent them? If I go down her path, I'm a monster who builds a nightmarish paradise. If I continue down my own path, I can only pick up the pieces one by one, always a step behind crime, allowing the world to create it's own hell. Damned if I do, damned if I don't. No such thing as a perfect ending, just one that's not as sad as the others.

For now, I just need breathing room. I'm taking a break from my website, told Wade to create a reference page for links arranged according to whatever trouble people might have. If that doesn't work, I'm sure he'll find a suitable stand-in for me until I feel ready to come back. Naturally, Wade was a bit apprehensive about the idea but Ron, thank God, was completely understanding about my need to take some time off. Now, how is the rest of the world going to feel about this? 'Kim Possible abandons us, news at eleven'. Yeah, that sounds about right. Oh well, at least it's not another piece about me being a murderer... though that one cable personality is still going around calling me a racist.

"Kimmie, it's getting pretty late, we should turn in and unpack the rest of this stuff tomorrow."

I turn away from the window and look back at mom. Maybe this is also why I decided to give world saving a break, why I decided to take her up on her offer to stay with her; to see how she handles her own problem. Maybe I still have something to learn from my parents and maybe I can help them learn how to love each other again. I smile, sometimes I'm such a child. "Actually, I'm not really tired. I'm thinking about taking a walk around the block, get some fresh air."

"Well, alright, just be careful out there, this isn't the suburbs you know."

I can't help but blurt out a giggle before I walk out the door. I go against mad scientists, theme based thieves, all manners of psychos before I even learned to drive and me taking a walk around a block makes my mother nervous. When I get to the sidewalk, I can't help but notice a puddle of water draining into the sewer grate on the curb. I take a moment to look down and I catch my reflection looking back at me through the rippling surface. It reminds me... two days ago I was washing my face and when I looked in the mirror... it was her, the other me, the extremist me. She was looking straight at me, no, she was glaring, she was reminding me that she was inside me, maybe telling me that I have not choice but become her one day. It got me pretty shook up for the rest of the day. Maybe I should try getting some help, maybe Dr. Rourke. Yeah, that's a good idea. After all, this downtime is so I can get my act together and not lose control like I did last time. Yeah, I'll get some professional help later.

I start walking down the sidewalk, trying to clear my head. This neighborhood, I can't believe I spent the first few years of my life here. It's so much different from home. I look at this place and it seems... desperate, like it's struggling to be better than what it is. Maybe I do need sleep, maybe I'm just getting loopy instead of lucid. After I get to the corner, I notice people still playing basketball in the court across the street. Looks like a bunch of teenaged girls, freshman age at best. I let my curiosity get the best of me and I cross the street for a closer look. Five of them, playing at this late at night. Something about it kinda makes me feel warm inside. One of them makes a shot that bounces off the rim and flies right at me. I grab it before it could give me a free nose job. "Hey, nice catch Red, how bout throwing it back." I lower the ball to about waist level and they all recognize who I am. "Damn! You... you're her, aren't you? Kim Possible?"

I smile. "I was... I am, just taking a break to get my act together."

"Why, cause you iced those two dudes? Man, I see niggas like Big Bomber Tennyson in my school all the time, he most definitely deserved it."

"It's not about if they deserve it or not, it's about being strong enough to live up to your moral center. I kinda slipped and now I feel my whole life's taking a tumble, I'm just trying to climb back up."

"Cool, cool, I can respect that. So, you gonna give up the rock?"

I look down at the basketball in my hands and then at the hoop at the far side and I couldn't help but crack a smirk. "If you can stop me." I start dribbling the ball to get a rhythm before I make my way into the court. They're good, probably played this game years longer than I have, but I'm quicker and more agile. I break through one, fake out another, I even bounce the ball between the last girl's legs while flipping over her head. Just for fun, I slam dunk the ball with a five-twenty flip.

When I look back at the others, they're all just stunned. "She dunked it... a white girl dunked it... Kim's on my team!"

"What? Hell naw! She's on my team!"

I pick the ball up and twirl on my finger. "Hey, how about this. Quick game, first to ten wins. All of you against me."

"Oh, you're on!"

I smile, it's been too long since I've had this much fun, since I felt so genuinely happy. I bounce the ball to one of the girls. "You're ball and I promise to go easy on you."


	15. Bitter Medicine

All characters of Kim Possible are property of Disney.

If there's anything you want to comment about, you're welcome to leave a review, send a PM, or email me. Thank you

Far From Grace - Bitter Medicine

One week after Drakken's arrest.

Global Justice Command Center

Sometimes I wonder if I'm getting too old for this. I'm in my mid-thirties and I'm already feeling worn down by all of this. Maybe it's because of the whole one-eye thing, maybe it's making me lose perspective. Never really did bother me before but maybe it's finally catching up with me, maybe it's why I've been slipping up lately. First I let Shego and Lynn escape my custody because I wanted to put discretion over security and now I've become so untrusting of the best outside contact I've ever had that I had an agent standby to apprehend her if Drakken turned up dead in his lair. I should've had more faith in the girl, should've gotten involved when things started looking bad, not keep an eye on her like some caged animal, waiting for it to act up again. Soft on the criminals, hard on my allies. Sure fire way to get me terminated.

Thankfully, Kim's better half was able to save her and whatever she saw while she was hooked up to that contraption seems to have snapped her out of whatever funk she was in. It'll be tough patrolling the world without Kim Possible but maybe I've been too reliant on her, maybe it's time I ran a tighter ship. For right now though, I have paperwork to fill out.

Seems to be an odd amount of activity involving Kazakhstan; first that human slave ring Possible busted up, now it seems Electronique has evaded local authorities and has found safe haven in that country. I'd normally assume she's just home sick but my records show she's a native Austrian so there must be another reason. Definitely something suspicious happening in that little country. I should look into it... send some agents to check in on it. Too bad the red tape has gotten so bad lately, damn UN, sticking their nose into my business just to feel involved. If they want to feel involved, they should give me the funding I need, give me more men, more equipment, more freedom to monitor global communications. I'm not going to arrest every kid downloading a new song, I just want more eyes around so nothing slips through the cracks. Eyes... always needing more than I have... my life story, his too.

When are you going to slip up, my little brother, when are you going to show your greasy face so I can bust you. Oh, that'll brighten my day, you behind bars, you and your yapping mutt. You're not smarter than me, Sheldon, I'll get you. I'll prove to you one more time that I'll always be the superior Director.

Oh well, just have to be glad with the victories that I do have; Drakken in prison, Kim no longer an angel of death. Chalk all that up in the win column and call it a day... I guess it's all not as bad as I thought. Signing these papers, reading them over, trying to remember all these mind numbing regulation codes, that's the real defeat here. Oh well... no rest for the wicked and neither for the righteous. I suppose now I'll have to expect even more. Once I rev up Global Justice into full gear, I'm going to be flooded with this stuff. Swallow your medicine Betty, you want a safer world, you gotta fill out the prescriptions. It's been half an hour and I'm only done with half this crap. Bitter medicine...


End file.
